Rabbit Hole Dreams
by Mackenzie Thompson
Summary: In an existance where Charlie, Willy Wonka and the Oompa Loompa's are all ficticious, when your mother claims that your father is the famous chocolatier, it is very hard to believe it. But, when Clarissa's mother is murdered by Slugworth her whole world c
1. Prologue

**Title:** Rabbit Hole Dreams

**Rating: **K+ - Might contain minor swearing later on

**Summary:** In an existance where Charlie, Willy Wonka and the Oompa Loompa's are all ficticious, when your mother claims that your father is the famous chocolatier, it is very hard to believe it. But, when Clarissa's mother is murdered by Slugworth her whole world changes as she jumps down the rabbit hole after him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is from the CATCF World, but anything not from there is mine. This includes Clarissa and her mother.

* * *

The story of my life is a very strange tale, and can only be explained by starting long before I was born. My mother was always considered a strange girl. From an early age she showed anti-social tendencies, prefering to be in a world of her own. She, up to her death, rarely spoke unless she had to, and only those close to her could deciefer what she was trying to communicate across. She would spend hours in the back yard of my grandparents house, humming to herself while tending to a little patch of garden she had, reading or even just sitting, staring up to the sky. My mother had an extremely large imagination, but she rarely wrote the stories down onto paper. She was excellent at telling stories to me when I was little when I was meant to be asleep. She would dream up stories about little girls being swept from their back yards and taken away on dragons to far away lands. 

When my mother was 19, she went missing. No one ever knew where she went, but she was gone for a total of one year, two days and about twelve hours. She came back 5 months pregnant, refused to tell anyone who the father was, and gave birth to me three days after her 22nd birthday. She named me Clarissa Mary Wonka. I was an only child, my mother not finding any other man. She would tell me that my father was her only love, and that no one else would ever take his place. She would tell me stories of him, about their time together. I would stare amazed at the thought of the magical place they spent the short time they had together, in a little candy shop on the corner of a little street in a little town far away from here. She would say that my frightfully colored blue eyes, so blue they looked violet, were off my father although my rubbish eyesight was from her. They great candy maker which was my father would keep me entertained for many years, but as my mother would tell me to keep it a secret, no one ever found out who he was. My mother said that it would cause too many problems, saying it could wreck everything. So, it was always our little secret. In my 4th year of school, when I was 7, I came home and told her that the school was putting on a play of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and I was to be Veruca Salt. My mother was extatic about this and even came to the school to see it. Being anti social as she was, this was a rare occorance and I was just happy she had come. But, even though she said how fantastic I has acted, she was so disappointed at the potrayal of Willy Wonka, he was not how she remembered him, and felt it was a great injustic not doing it right.

After that, I began to doubt my mother's stories and when I was nine I no longer believed in my father, and began to believe like everyone else that she was just trying to put the terrible ordial she went through when she was 19 away in a little box in her head. When people asked me why I was called Wonka, I began to tell them it was because my mother had a facination with the character, rather than not answering them like I had done. I moved out of junior school and went into secondary school when I was eleven, like most of my age and made new friends, began new subjects and life began it's steady and boring pace. When I was 12 I finally was allowed to get contacts, and I got colored ones to hide the blue, changing them to look brown. When I was 13 I chose my subjects, when I was 14 I regreted the choices and when I was 16 I began my GCSE's.

In this tale, it is hard to see what exactly happened before hand. All I have are the tales my mother told me, so I'll have to tell you what she told me. When she was about to turn 20, my grandparents decided to build a pond in the back yard for her. They had a small digger in the back, which had dug a rather deep hole. She had gone out one night and fallen down it. This was the night she had disappeared.

My mother said the events between then and when she woke up were a mystery to her, but where she began again was when she woke up outside a candy shop in the middle of an old town she knew couldn't be anywhere near our town. She remembered seeing a purple blob before passing out again and waking up on the inside of the shop, a man over her, looking slightly conserned. As it turns out, this is very rare of the man she was talking about. This turned out to be chocolatier Mr William Wilber Wonka. He helped her find her bearings, and exactly seven months, two weeks and four daus later they both admitted they had fallen deeply in love. During this time she had met Mr Wonka's friends, and the abundance of rivals, his main one being Slugworth. She has learned to accept that candy was his main passion in life, and that he often felt secluded and rarely went out in public. This suited her perfectly, as she didn't want to go out in public anyway. Then she descovered she was pregnant. In a hurry for Mr Wonka not to find out, she went in search for a way to return. She regretfully had to turn to Slugworth for help. He showed her out of the small town, and she was found two days later in the back yard of her parents house, unconcious.

* * *

I lived in my grandparents house, and I had done since they passed away, my grandmother when I was three and my grandfather when I was five. The hole in the back yard from the start of the pond was still there, but no one had bothered finishing it. In fact, it hadn't changed from when my mother was a little girl. It wasn't that we couldn't change it, we just couldn't be bothered. So, it was very dark and dismal most of the time, and would always be like this. When I was 16, the house became the most horrible it had ever been. It was about 11pm when I heard the shouting. My mother was having an argument with someone, a male someone. I went quietly to the outside of the front room and listened. My mother was telling him that he was never going to take me away, and that I wasn't Willy Wonka's child anyway, so there wouldn't be any point and he would leave now if he knew what was good for him. He said that as long as he was a Slugworth he wouldn't be pushed around by some little slut who ran away from William Wonka. Then, I heard my mother scream and a bang. The man came out and I hid in the shadows and he went into the kitchen to leave the house. I gave a quick glance into the front room, confirming the horrible fact that my mother had been murdered and, squeezing my ever present teddy, followed him outside. Being an only child was very boring when I was just as anti social as both of my parents, and I had created a, sometimes unnatural, bond with my first stuffed bear, and sometimes when I felt really down it even came to school with me. The man was standing in the back garden staring into the hole before jumping into it. I was most curious why he did that, the same hole my mother said she had fallen down when she had gone missing and met my father. I gasped in slight shock, the mans name suddenly meaning something. My fathers rival, that's who he was. My fathers biggest rival had come for me, to kidnap me. I jumped down the hole, and that is how the whole story began. 


	2. A Weird Welcome

**Title:** Rabbit Hole Dreams  
**Rating: **K+ - Might contain swearing later on  
**Summary:** In an existence where Charlie, Willy Wonka and the Compaq Loompa's are all fictitious, when your mother claims that your father is the famous chocolatier, it is very hard to believe it. But, when Clarissa's mother is murdered by Slugworth her whole world changes as she jumps down the rabbit hole after him.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is from the CATCF World, but anything not from there is mine. This includes Clarissa and her mother.  
**Notes: **Well, here's the first chapter. I feel it's rather rushed, but I couldn't think of a way to get her in there. Also, since I finally managed to get a program with spelling (I lost my Office disk :p) so I've gone back and fixed the spelling the the prologue. Otherwise,  
enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Weird Welcome**

Willy Wonka, world famous chocolatier and all round genius, was currently experiencing a very new experience. He was stumped. He had no new ideas for candy or anything sweet, and it had been a long time since that happened. His heir and new friend, an 11 year old boy Charlie Bucket, was at school and could not help him. He sat in his office, a room which was filled with many office-related things. All of which were cut in half. This was where he usually thought of new ideas as most of his ideas came in halves and this room always brought them. He was sitting on half a chair, tapping a dark blue pen against half a desk, staring dejectedly at half a lamp in the corner. He was chewing on his bottom lip, a habit from his old chocolate shop days. All he wanted was for an idea to come and he didn't care what it was. This feeling of creative block was not something he wished to continue any longer. Then, just as he placed his pen down on the half desk, something fell from the ceiling, landing on the floor with a loud thud in front of the half of a filing cabinet. Alarmed, he jumped out of the chair and moved with slight caution towards the something. There, in his office, in the most guarded place anyone could think of, was the body of a teenage girl. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of short pajamas, which were light lilac. The t-shirt had a polar bear on it, and the shorts had little polar bears over them. He crouched down beside her, and saw her chest heaving as a sign she was still alive, even if nothing else proved it. She was clutching a teddy, a white one wearing large purple framed glasses with a purple suit, on and a little top hat, and a cane attached to its hand. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly and he stared down at her as her eyes opened. She looked up at him, completely confused and she sat up. He back away as she stared at him with dark brown eyes. Her eyes then widened and she stood up sharply, and he almost toppled over.

"Where is he!" She exclaimed, then wobbled and grabbed the remains of the cabinet in an attempt to keep herself upright.

"Wow... Head rush." She turned to face him again.

"Did a man with gray hair and a gun come through here?" She asked him. Dumbfounded, he shook his head. She sighed.

"Damn. I'll just have to go find him." She squeezed the teddy and began to the door of the office. Willy stared for a second then went up to her.

"Who are you?" He asked sharply, "And how did you break into my factory? Who do you work for? Slugworth?" She span and glared at him. He backed up involuntarily.

"Don't ever, EVER, say that again! That man killed my mother, and I would never help him." He looked at her to see if she would elaborate, but all he got was another confused look.

"You have a factory?" She asked him. He nodded and motioned to the room.

"You're in it, little girl." He replied. She looked around the room. She seemed as confused as he was. He would have normally blown up on anyone who tried to break in, but as she just fell from the ceiling, he just stared.

"You have a factory? Here? In this town?" She asked again. He nodded, getting slightly agitated. She placed her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my. That makes you Willy Wonka, doesn't it?" She whispered, to herself more than him.

"Duh. Otherwise, I don't think I should be in here. Like you shouldn't. Please, tell me how you got in, little girl." He demanded. She waved her hand at him, as if telling him to be quiet.

"Please speak up louder. I have a problem with my left ear." She muttered back as she walked back to the filing cabinet. He glared at her.

"Mumbler." He muttered back. He went up to her, very mad now, and against his better judgment, he spun her around to face him.

"Now, kindly tell me how you got into this factory, and who sent you." She looked around, then at him, then at the floor.

"My mother sent me. Well, her death did. I was going after Slugworth, and I landed here." She explained, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"Oh yes. Of course, why did I not think about that. Now, I'm just going to call the police, and tell them about the murder." He stormed to the phone.

"I did! I came down the hole, just like my mother did! And landed near you, just like my mother did! Must be in my blood." She replied. He looked at her.

"You mother fell down a hole and landed near me?" He asked disbelieving. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes! When you had your corner shop. She was madly in love with you!" He gazed off into the distance.

* * *

_Flash back_

_A young Willy Wonka, wearing a dark purple suit and his top hat, was opening the door to his chocolate shop. The street was deserted, and there was still a faint darkness in the air. He opened his door with a jingle of the bell above it, smiling as he normally did at the fact he had his own shop. He stepped out into the street, and found a woman on the ground, unconscious by the step. She wore blue flare jeans and a tight white t-shirt with think black writing stating 'Frankie Says Relax.' He bent down over her. Her brown hair was over her face and as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him before falling back unconscious. Not knowing what to do, he took her into the back room._

_Her name was Mary._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Sorry... I was having a flashback." He murmured faintly. She stood, looking at him patiently.

"Don't apologize, my mother used to do that all the time." He looked at her.

"Your mother's Mary Clearwater?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. You remember her?" He nodded, then sat down on the half of the chair, as if to steady himself. There was a short silence, then she knelt down next to him. She held her hand out, as if to put her hand on his knee. It hovered in front of her but then thought better of it.

"Slugworth seemed to believe that I was your daughter, and wanted to kidnap me. My mother wouldn't allow it, so he shot her. I don't think it was because I was her only child, more like the fact that she was so in love with you that she couldn't let him hurt you." She explained quietly. She closed her eyes and squeezed the teddy. He shot up, and she jolted in surprise.

"If she was so in love with me, why did she leave!" He snapped at her, "If she cared for me so much, she wouldn't have disappeared and left me on my own!" She stood up, angered.

"If it wasn't for Slugworth in the first place, she wouldn't have left! Don't blame her!" She shouted back. He looked shocked at this.

"S...Slugworth?" She nodded. He looked around, then at her.

"Oh, oh you poor girl. Oh, you've lost your mother. And you're here! What about your father?" He asked in a childish voice, which he hadn't used before hand. She turned away.

"My father doesn't know I exist." She whispered. He nodded slowly, then smiled sadly at her.

"Well, I guess you can't get home?" She nodded and moved to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll never tell no body. My mothers stories gave me the uttermost respect for you..." He held his hand off and she trailed off into silence.

"I won't hear of it. One, it's not best for a girl of your age to be wondering around any town with no where to go, whether you know the town or not, and two Slugworth might still be looking for you. It would be a terrible thing if your mother gave up her life for yours, and I let you throw it away." She nodded in agreement.

"So..."

"So, we'll have to find you somewhere to stay. I'm sure the Bucket's will hold you until we find somewhere better." He clapped his hands suddenly, as if he had just got an idea.

"Oh, Charlie! You'll be a great play mate for him. He's always complaining about how he can't bring anyone home." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh wonderful." She muttered as he sped out the door. She followed him lazily and found him running towards what looked like a giant hole in the wall. She was about to call him to stop when she heard a loud 'thud' and he fell back on the ground. Alarmed, she ran up to him and handed him his hat and cane as he pulled himself up.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as he brushed invisible dust off himself.

"Yeah. I have to be more careful with this thing." He gave a small uncomfortable laugh at the end, then pressed a button on the visible wall, then stepped into the hole. When he didn't drop down, she slowly stepped in too. When she didn't fall to her doom, she looked down grinning and pointed.  
"Ha!" She said in triumph and he gave out a short laugh as well. He turned and pressed a button and they went off. Surprised, she was sent tumbling down on her backside.

"It takes some getting used to." He told her, the childishness back in his voice again. She pulled her tongue out as they dropped a few floors.

The glassivator, as she now called it as she cursed it in her mind, came to a halt about three minutes later. She picked herself off the floor and grumbled as she followed him into the Chocolate Room. She finally got a good view of the room, and gasped in surprise. When she was little, her mother would read her Charlie And The Chocolate Factory all the time, and she would aways watch the movies, old and new, but nothing could prepare her for actually being there. She bent down and brushed the grass in awe before running to catch him up as he walked briskly towards a wooden house. He knocked once before opening the door and stepping in, leaving her on the doorstep feeling quite foolish.

Inside the little house Mrs Bucket was in the kitchen, and the grandparents were in the bed, as normal. They were having a mid day nap and as Willy stepped into the house, she turned and made a 'shh' motion. He nodded and tiptoed over to her and smiled.

"Charlie won't be home for a few hours yet." She told him as she washed a small plate. He shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not here about Charlie. I was wondering, do you have room for one more?" He asked her. She looked surprised but looked upwards.

"I guess we could put someone in Charlie's room." He grinned.

"Great. That'll do greatly." He turned to walk out.

"Why do you what to know that?" He looked at her as if he didn't understand why she was asking that.

"For the girl." He replied.

"What girl?"

"The one that fell into my office. I have to put her somewhere." He stated. Mrs Bucket looked confused and mad at the same time.

"Who is she? What is she doing here? I thought no one was allowed in here?" She whispered sharply. He shrugged.  
"She was an old gir...gir... friends daughter being hounded by Slugworth." He told her.

"And her name?" Again, he shrugged.

"I'll go check." He opened the front door, startling the girl on the other side.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked her.

"Clarissa, sir." She replied. He nodded and he told Mrs Bucket, who sighed.

"Fine. I'll set her up a bed in Charlie's room." Willy smiled widely, then let the girl in. Mrs Bucket looked shocked at the pajamas and teddy look. She ushered the girl in, and shut Willy out.  
"My dear, you look freezing. Why aren't you in any proper clothes?" She asked her as she went to look in her own wardrobe.

"Well, it was late when Slugworth turned up, and I was getting ready to go to bed Miss." She replied shyly. Mrs Bucket turned her head at the 'Miss' but shrugged and continued looking.

"Slugworth, dear?"

"Yes Miss. He came to kidnap me, Miss." She replied, taking off the suit on the teddy to turn it inside out, did the same with the white shirt underneath it, and put them back on so it was now wearing a blue suit with a light blue shirt. Mrs Bucket did not see this, and when she turned back around she held up a red top and black pants.

"I think these will fit you, they're a bit small for me." She held them against her and smiled.

"Yeah. If you want to go upstairs into Charlie's room, you can get changed there." Clarissa smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Miss." She went upstairs, Mrs Bucket shaking her head behind her.


End file.
